


Three days of love

by Saku015



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Children, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dates, Declarations Of Love, Embarrassment, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Parents, Insecurity, Kissing, Last Game Spoilers, Love, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Routines, Plans For The Future, Post-Canon, Post-Last Game, Post-Winter Cup, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Surprise Kissing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Oneshots for Kagakuro Weekend 2017.





	1. Mornings

Kagami had no idea that Kuroko was so affectionate in the morning – or that he could be affectionate at all. The truth was revealed when his best friend stayed over for the night after a day of hard training and study session. Kagami did not have the best grades, so before the exam week, Riko asked – or rather ordered – Kuroko to help him. They did not want to lose their Ace after all.

On that day, Kagami woke up over the voice of his alarm clock. For a moment, he did not know why it ran around 6 AM on a Saturday morning, then it came to him – monstrous basketball training and then learning sessions with Kuroko.

Kagami climbed out of bed and ran his fingers through his hair. He stretched his arms and walked into the bathroom to do his morning routine. It was still early, so he decided that he would prepare breakfast before going and waking Kuroko up. He had to say thank you for his help and he found a delicious breakfast a great opportunity for that.

He was standing in front of the sink and was brushing his teeth when he felt those two slim arms hugging him from behind. He spat out the toothpaste in surprise and turned his head around. Behind him, there was Kuroko looking up at him with sleepiness in his two, big blue eyes.

"Kuroko? Wh-what are you doing?" Kagami asked, trying not to sound so freaked out.

"Kagami-kun…" Kuroko mumbled, burying his face into Kagamis’ T-shirt. Kagami rubbed the back of his head. Kuroko was more exhausted than Kagami thought he would be on the next day. He turned around and picked the smaller boy into his arms. Kuroko nuzzled to his neck automatically.

"We will go to the kitchen and I will make you some breakfast, okay?" Kagami asked on a gentle voice he never thought he had, placing a kiss on the others’ forehead.

"Okay," Kuroko muttered as an answer, tightening his hug around Kagami’s neck.

 

Kagami took off his apron and walked to the table with two plates full of pancakes. He put one of the plates in front of Kuroko, who tried everything to avoid his gaze. Kagami found that shy side of him really adorable.

"I am really sorry, Kagami-kun," he apologized after swallowing a bite. "I have no idea what had gotten into me."

"A-are you usually this affectionate in the morning?" Kagami asked, feeling warmth creeping into his face. He did not fail to realize the little pink titling his friends’ face.

"Just with those who are really important to me," Kuroko said, turning his attention towards his breakfast. He really hoped that his friend would not find him too strange after everything that had happened between them in that bathroom.


	2. Date nights

Their dates were not like those which you can read about in romantic novels. They were not romantic – no walking hand in hand with the setting sun in the background, no kissing under the moonlight – they did not even go to cinema together after a good dinner in a nice and fancy restaurant.

Their dates consisted of playing streetball together or after a weekday with hard practice, going to Kagami’s place and eating the food the redhead made or takeout form an American Maji Burger. 

As time passed by, Kagami started to feel that it was not the way those dates should have happened. Kuroko deserved all the love and affection he could get and the other started to feel that he was not the one who could give it to him. He knew that he was un experienced in being romantic. He had 0% romantic experience – despite how many one night stands he had already had in America when he was a teen – and deep in his heart he was aware of that Kuroko deserved someone better than him. 

Of course, he knew that his former blue haired partner would not say a word. Hell, he had even followed him to America without a second thought after he had been scouted into a smaller basketball team in Los Angeles. No matter how small the team was. Kagami knew that his teacher had a big role in it and he could not be thankful enough for her.

 

On the night Kagami brought the topic up, they were sitting on his sofa with Kuroko sitting in his lap, leaning against his chest. Kagami placed a kiss on his forehead, sighing contently, but he frowned right after that. He closed his eyes to gain strength. Kagami took a deep breath before speaking up.

"Kuroko… are you happy?" Kuroko titled his head back and looked up at him with his milkshake still being in his hand. Because of the sudden attention, Kagami felt his cheeks heating up. "I mean, are you happy as my boyfriend?"

"Kagami-kun, what is on you mind?" Kuroko asked, frowning. He did not like the atmosphere. He had never seen his lover that insecure and that made him feel uneasy too.

"I am far from being the best boyfriend material. I do not know how to be gentle or romantic or any kinds of these things. I only know how to play basketball and that is the center of my life. I know that I put it on the top of my list, even above you, which is unacceptable." Kuroko opened his mouth to say something, but the other put a finger on it – silencing the shorter boy. "You deserve so much more than what I can give to you. I can not even take you to a proper date – just to play basketball and eat cheap junk food. You deserve to be cherished in every way possible and I know that I am not the right man to do that, so-"

Kuroko shot forward and kissed the other on his lips, pulling him down by his collar. Kagami could only blink in surprise. After they had parted, Kuroko touched his forehead to the others’.

"You wanted to say that if I ever feel like being with you is not enough anymore, you would let me go without a world." It was a declaration. Kagami looked aside in embarrassment. "Kagami-kun, you are an idiot."

"Hah?!" Kagami snapped his head up in anger, but Kuroko shut him up with another kiss.

"Remember, I love basketball just as much as you," Kuroko said smiling kindly at his boyfriend, "and I would choose playing basketball with you as a date over anything else."

Kagami did not answer, only hugged the smaller boy to himself and lay down on the sofa. As they cuddled he knew that he could not be grateful enough for meeting Kuroko.


	3. Children

Kuroko forgetting to take his lunch with himself was an unnatural occurrence. He was always so kind, collected and punctual, Kagami could totally understand why he was so honored amongst his colleagues and loved amongst the kinds – who would not love someone as adorable as his boyfriend?

That day was special though. Kagami remembered that Kuroko talked about a parent/teacher meeting event in the pre-school on the previous night and he looked really stressed. So, it was understandable why he made a mistake. Kagami was more than proud of him. Despite his own profession was one of the most dangerous ones out there, he always thought that Kuroko had a much harder work than he did. Looking after children all day and taking all responsibility for them… it was something Kagami knew that he would not be able to do as a profession.

Fortunately, on that day he had a day off so he could bring Kuroko’s lunch to him. He picked his phone up and wrote a quick message to his boyfriend, then stepped out of their shared apartment. As soon as he had left the building he picked up his speed. He could not wait to see Kuroko – in his cute yellow apron.

 

When he reached the pre-school, he saw Kuroko sitting on its stairs. The other noticed him as well and a big smile spread on his face, reaching his eyes. Kagami felt his face heating up. Yes, Kuroko was really adorable.

"Thank you, Kagami-kun!" Kuroko thanked him after placing a kiss on his face as a greeting.

"I-it is nothing," Kagami assured him, looking aside. He turned around to leave, but felt Kuroko grabbing his wrist. "What is it?"

"I would like to show you something inside."

After Kagami had taken his shoes off, they tiptoed towards one of the rooms inside the building. When Kuroko opened the door Kagami came face to face with the most adorable sight he had ever seen. There were all the children, lying on the ground, sleeping soundly.

"They are really precious," he said his honest thoughts while hugging Kuroko to himself by his waist. He felt how stiff the smaller body was, so he placed a kiss on Kurokos’ hair. "There is no need to worry. You make a really good job with them."

Kuroko looked up at him with anxiety in his eyes. Kagami raised one of his eyebrows. He did not know what was bugging his boyfriend, but he would help in every way he could. Suddenly, Kuroko averted his gaze to the ground.

"Kagami-kun… what if I say… I would like to have one too?" He heard the other gaps for air which made Kuroko snap his head back up. "I understand if you do not like the idea. Please, do not feel pres-" but he could not finish, because Kagami silenced him with a kiss. When they parted for air, Kagami looked at him with the gentlest expression Kuroko had ever seen. It made his heart flutter and swell with love.

"You know, Kuroko, this is a great idea."


End file.
